


It All Started With The Promise Of Coffee

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Confessions, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time Together, Flirting, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, fem!reader - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Gladio and you have been friends for a while, and he decided to use the excuse of drinking coffee together, to take your relationship to the next level





	It All Started With The Promise Of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an RP Moosh and I did for our tumblr blog "ffxvsinbin". Some kinks that happen here: anal and daddy kink. The rest is rather vanilla if I may say so myself. Part may seem familiar as it is on my main blog as RP. And now you can read what happens next

Gladio grinned at you as he approached you from afar. “Hey Y/N - you busy?” The young King’s Shield took a seat beside you and bumped your shoulder with his own, in a display of physical affection. “I kind of need you to do me a favour…”

You looked up from your book at the sound of his voice, bumping back against him - not that it had much effect as you were so much smaller than him. Arching your eyebrow amused, you marked your page in the book. “Ah oh, what does the great Prince’s Shield want me to do for him?” you asked him amused and turned a bit in your seat so you could give him your proper attention.

Gladio’s grin widened at your attempt to shove him back. He plucked your book out of your hands swiftly and proceeds to shut it, ignoring your loud, outraged protests. “You, my beautiful swan, are going to be running a few errands with me today.” Gladio stared down at you with mirth filled amber eyes, his large hands grasping onto your book loosely.

“Gladio, I do not care that you are a mountain and a half taller than me but gimme back my book,” you huffed and placed your hands on your hips as you stood up - the only way to be taller than him. Okay, he was stiller taller than you so you flopped down again. Your sea-green eyes narrowed suspiciously. Errands? Get cup noodles? Make them from scratch? Sighing, you submitted to his request. “Alright, just try to keep your strides short unless you really want me running.”

Chucking your book back at you without warning, Gladio smiled charmingly at you as he held his palm out to you. He waited for you to take hold of it before pulling you up from your seat with little effort. He kept a firm grasp on your smaller hand as he walked, true to your request, in smaller strides. Glancing down into your gorgeous green eyes, Gladio winked at you. “How does it feel, going around town with the most eligible bachelor in Insomnia? Feels good, huh?” Gladio teased you lightly.

You squeaked and fumbled to catch your book, huffing to yourself. How did he dare to throw your book at you and still had the audacity to smile at you. Brat. After you put your book in your bag, you took his hand. It felt nice holding it, so much bigger than yours, rough from all the hours handling his broadsword.

A little cheeky twinkle appeared in your eyes as you wondered if he used a broadsword because he was compensating for something. “It feels like I am being crushed by your ego,” you sassed back at him, flipping your curls over your shoulders in a dramatic gesture. “And I thought the most eligible bachelor in Insomnia was Nyx Ulric,” you smirked cheekily as you thought of the Glaive.

Gladio frowned at the mention of Nyx Ulric. “It’s such a pity you’re such a beautiful woman, but you’ve got such shit taste in men. Look at what you’ve got right next to you! I’m freaking amazing!” Gladio argued playfully, jerking your arm back and forth on purpose as he swung his long, large and strong arms back and forth whilst walking. He glanced down at you and couldn’t help but laugh at the peeved look on your face. He couldn’t help but be annoying- he had always loved your cute reactions.

“Shit taste in men?” you snorted amused, shaking your head lightly but tried not to giggle at his frown. “Well, I guess you aren’t bad to look at,” you drawled amused as you moved my arm with his. Darn man trying to jerk you around like you were a ragdoll kitten to be moved around.

“What kind of errands do you want to do?” You looked around as it was busy on the street, moving a bit closer to Gladio so you wouldn’t run into people. That would be awkward, and you did not feel like being run over on this lovely day.

Gladio snorted at your response, both amused and desperately trying to hide his happiness at your off-handed comment about his not-so-terrible looks. “That’s better, babe.” Gladio glanced off to the side at that moment, pulling you close to his body and slinging an arm over your shoulders so you wouldn’t get whisked away from him by accident.

“Ah, damn crowd… we’re going to the arcade to collect Noct’s chemistry book from the proprietor - the brat of a princess forgot it there.” Gladio laughed.

You rolled your eyes at the babe comment. Gladio was such a flirt and womaniser, you wondered who he didn’t call babe. Swallowing thickly, you felt his muscular arm resting on your shoulders. Don’t think about it, just go with the flow. He is just doing it because it is his natural instincts and not that he has anything special feelings for you.

“How…what? Huh? How the heck did his chemistry book be there? And forgot…yeah right, now I think about it, he probably just chucked it there in the hope it would disappears.”

Gladio smirked at your flippant comments about Noctis’ obvious ploy to ‘forget’ his chemistry homework at the arcade. Liking the way you felt against his side, Gladio pulled you closer to his body, despite the fact that the crowd was dispersing.

“Yeah, that prince really is something, huh?” Gladio inclined his head down and murmured into your ear. “I’ll take you out for a coffee afterwards, if you’d like? I mean - this errand is pretty shitty. Not fun at all…” Gladio trailed off, uncertain. Usually he felt confident to a T, but you mattered to him. He didn’t see you as some random flirt, but a girl that had started to wiggle into his heart.

You blushed as the heat of his body seeped into your own much smaller body. Trying not to snuggle like a kitten against him. “He is, he is.” You giggled to yourself. Noct was a good kid though, you couldn’t imagine the pressure on his shoulders. Shivers ran down your spine as you felt warm breath against your ear.

“Coffee is always good. And don’t worry. I needed to get some fresh air, and I like being around you.” You smiled as you petted his chest to reassure him. Huh, Gladio being unsure, who could have thought that?

Feeling your hand against his bared chest, Gladio barely suppressed a shiver of pleasure. He mentally chided himself - now was not the time to get excited about physical contact. The two of you were out in public for Six’s sake!

Gladio took a deep breath and squeezed your softly in his grasp. “Thanks, I like being around you too. A lot. I mean… you’re a smart woman- you probably know that I didn’t really need you to come along. I just… wanted you to.” Gladio admitted nervously.

You blinked at the words coming from Gladio, looking up at the man. “I knew, but I am glad you asked me along. Maybe we can hang out more often, when you have time of course. I know you’re busy keeping an eye on our sweet Prince, and you’ve your other friends.” It was nice to hear that he found you smart. It felt somehow better than to be called pretty. Because you had to get to know the person to find out that they’re smart or not.

Having you acknowledge his role as Noctis’ Shield so casually made Gladio smile. It was nice to know that you were aware of how important Gladio’s responsibility over Noctis was. And yet, you were still willing to hang out with him. You were still willing to enjoy his company - despite not being able to be his number one priority… shaking the dark thoughts from his mind, Gladio boldly nuzzled his nose against the top of your head, taking you gentle flowery scent in like it was an addiction.

You giggled softly when he nuzzled your hair, lightly rubbing his back. “Hey! Don’t mess up my curls now,” you teased him gently, but didn’t make a move to push him away or something. Looking around a bit as you must be close to the arcade now. “Was going to the arcade the only errand you had to do for Noct?” you asked him as you enjoyed the warmth of the sun on youskin. Trying not to think too much about Gladio being Noct’s Shield.

He was an Amicitia. It was literally what he was born to do. Didn’t take away the fact I worried about him. Because who took care of the Shield? Giving yourself a little mental shake. No, just enjoy the here and now.

Gladio grinned, pulling his head away from your precious hair. “I love your hair- it’s beautiful. Have I ever told you that? Your hair’s beautiful. So are you.” Gladio said, voice rumbling in his chest as he managed to pull you even closer to himself.

“And yeah… but he doesn’t need it until a few days from now. I was wondering - I got this new espresso machine at my place - spits out some real good coffee. You wanna come by and try it? After we grab Noct’s shit, of course.” Gladio chuckled.

Your cheeks heated up because of his words. Looking away bashfully for a moment. “No, this is actually the first time,” you told him amused but also a bit bashful still. Relaxing against his large frame. Your lips twitched. Coffee at his place huh? You thought that he was going to take you to some nice little cafe. But…his place would be private…Uhm…you swallowed.

“Yes, sounds like a good idea. Need to see if you know what good coffee is,” you shot playfully at him and wiggled your eyebrows. Hoping you weren’t reading the signals wrong.

Gladio smirked at your response. “Trust me babe, you’re gonna love my coffee.” Gladio slowed down as the two of you approach Noctis’ favourite arcade. Gladio makes a face and scrunches his nose up at you, gesturing towards the arcade. “This place is such a dump- it’s the perfect get away for a rogue prince, huh?” Gladio turns his attention back to entrance, pulling his arm off your shoulders, and instead intertwining his fingers with yours. Your smaller hand fitting well in his large palm.

You squeezed his hand amused as you looked at the arcade, wrinkling your nose a bit. The arcades were fun at times, but not when it was so crowded and smelly as it was right now. “Yes, perfect get away for our rogue prince.” You nodded agreeing and squeezed his hand again.

The rough callous of his hand a sharp contrast against your much softer skin. Sometimes, it surprised you how different you two were. Gladio, tall, muscular, highly active. You, tiny, curvy, and preferred to curl up like a cat and sleep. “Lead the way sir, you are the lead on this extraction mission!”

Gladio couldn’t help but grin as he felt your soft hand squeezing his calloused one. He couldn’t help but wonder whether the rest of your skin was just as soft as your hands… Shaking his head in slight alarm, Gladio carefully maneuvered both you and himself through the crowded arcade, amber eyes widening in triumph as he spotted the abandoned chemistry notebook.

“Found it! Now,” Gladio turned his head towards you and winked playfully, “let’s go have some coffee. At my place.”

“You should glue the notebook onto Noct as punishment,” you muttered cheekily as you stood as close as possible beside him. Stiffening a bit as you felt something brush against your behind. Another reason you weren’t so fond of crowds, accidental touches from strangers.

“Yes! Coffee time. Hey, you know how to make frappocino?” you asked him amused, remembering the latest one the local Crowbucks had. So violently coloured it had been dangerous to look at it directly.

Gladio enjoyed the way your body pressed up against his in the crowd. He was almost reluctant to leave the arcade, given that you would have to withdraw from him once you were both back out in the open.

“Uh, nah- I don’t think it does? To be completely honest - I don’t drink much coffee. I just got the machine as a gift from Iris. I didn’t have the heart to throw it out - figured I could use it as a potential date lure.” Gladio chuckled as he looked down at you with fond eyes. “I think it worked.”

“Really? What do you like to drink?” you asked him curiously, seems it was only Ignis with the Ebony addiction. Your eyes twinkling amused and stood on your toes to press a quick kiss on his scruffy cheek. “I think it worked too. If it is a proper cup of coffee,” you muttered the last bit teasingly. You walked out of the arcade as you stuffed the book into your bag so you didn’t have to carry it in your hands. Letting out a sigh of relief when you could breathe some fresh air again.

Gladio waited for the two of you to have completely exited the arcade before he abruptly pulled you into his arms, people still milling about around the two of you. A possessive arm around your waist, Gladio held your chin between his thumb and index finger and stared down at you with intense amber eyes.

“Y/N… let’s cut the pretences. We both know this isn’t about coffee - right?” Leaning down, Gladio captured your lips with his, gently nibbling at your full lips before retreating slowly.

You grabbed his jacket and pressed against him, closing your eyes as you relaxed against his lips. Pressing a quick kiss before he could pull away completely, you met his eyes again. “Oh, I definitely know it is not about coffee,” you murmured and rubbed your hands against his firm chest. Feeling the warmth of his skin. It felt really good to be held by him like this. A sense of safety washing through you.

Gladio almost let out an obscene groan at the way you rubbed so deliciously over his hard chest. Catching your hands in his own before you could touch him any further, Gladio brought your hands up to his lips and stared you right in the eyes as he pressed gentle kisses to your knuckles.

“How about we get out of here and back to my place? We can continue this there - less curious eyes around and all…” Gladio murmured, his voice practically a growl, his eyes roaming over your beautiful face.

Biting your bottom lip at the dominant tone in his voice, you felt like a princess by the gentle kisses. Who would have thought that a man of his size and strength could be so careful? “Yes please. Some things are important to keep private,” you purred back to him and pressed a faint kiss against his chest before following him with a little skip in your steps.

All the way back to his home, Gladio had been able to keep his touches and caresses to your soft, curvy body appropriate enough for public eyes. However, the moment the two of you had stepped through his front door, Gladio simply couldn’t wait any more. He shut his front door quickly and pinned you up against it, breathing heavily as he stared down at you with lust-filled eyes.

“Looks like no one’s home. Should we just skip that coffee and get right to dessert?” Gladio growled into your ear as he bend down towards you.

You shivered as his touch felt so good on your body. Your stomach tightening with anticipation. A bit anxious as well as he was so much bigger and stronger than you. But that was exciting thing about the whole situation. The huge difference in physical prowess between the two of you. You gasped when he pushed you up against the wall. Dragging his face towards you, you kissed his lips hungry. “Oh yeah, dessert sounds perfect right now.”

He smirked at your response and proceeded to graze his fingers under your shirt, tracing the waistband of your jeans teasingly before lifting your shirt over your head. He didn’t want to waste any more time - he wanted you. He wanted you badly.

“Babe… you want this as much as I do, right?” Gladio suddenly asked, pulling away slightly, his hands still warm at your hips. Staring deep into your eyes with his warm amber orbs, Gladio leaned down, pressing a strangely chaste kiss on your lips.

Your heart caught in your throat, feeling a bit vulnerable as you never liked your body. The scars littering on it. The bit of too much fat on your hips. “You’re so perfect,” your voice shaky and breathless as you helped him out of his jacket. Marvelling the tattoo on his chest, the firm muscles on his body. Your eyes fluttered shut when he kissed you, your heart skipping a beat. “Yes I do,” you murmured with a faint tremor in your voice, answering his question.

Unable to help himself, Gladio ran his hands up to your bra and gently slid the straps down, trailing his lips sensually against your sensitive skin while he unclasped it. Throwing the article of clothing to the side, he smirked at you before dipping down abruptly and taking one of your pert nipples into his mouth.

Moaning around it, he gently bit your pebbling nipple and squeezed your other unattended breast firmly. Hearing your sounds of pleasure, Gladio trailed his lips down your torso.

“Oh!” You gasped and grabbed his hair gently in your hands and closed your eyes. “Mmm. I love your lips on my skin,” you murmured softly and forced your eyes open again, looking down at him. Your hands stroked his broad shoulders as your body heated up slowly. “Maybe we should move this elsewhere?” Although having some…fun against the wall sounded very enticing. Hella arousing for sure.

Gladio’s eyes widened slightly at your suggestion. He nodded and wordlessly lifted you and slung your petite frame over his shoulder, quickly making his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. With a playful chuckle, Gladio threw you gently onto his king size bed and proceeded to continue where he left off.

He trailed kisses down your abdomen, savoring your sweet, unique scent. Gladio made quick and efficient work of your jeans and gently pulled them down your legs, staring hungrily at you.

“AH GLADIO I AM NOT A SACK OF POTATO!” You laughed and smacked his ass, smirking when he groaned deep in his throat. The world moved again, and you umphed when you landed on your behind on his large bed. “Bad!” You growled amused before closing your eyes and enjoying the sensation of being touched like he touched you. Raising your hips, you helped him take off your jeans, the same look in your eyes. “Be gentle,” you murmured playfully.

Gladio presses a soft kiss against your lips, sighing contently as his hands wander down your soft body towards the sensitive juncture between your thighs. He adores the sounds that you’re making - your soft moans and your hot mewls of pleasure. He uses his thick, strong fingers with expert finesse as he gently runs his fingers along the insides of your nether lips.

Sensually kissing your on your mouth, Gladio’s lips slowly trail down towards your chest, engulfing your breast in hot open-mouthed kisses, absolutely worshipping your sensitive body. “I’m not perfect… but together like this… the two of us. Babe, I can’t think of anything more perfect on Eos. You’re moving against my fingers like my touch belongs here. Do you want more? What do you want, princess? I’m going to give you everything this evening.”

You arched my hips up against him, silently begging more for his touch. Loving the way he was exploring your body. His hands felt so much better than yours, the callous adding an extra layer to the sensation. You locked your lips with his, hands going down his chest to feel those hard warm muscles. Undoing his buckle, you opened his fly and moved your hand into his pants.

Breathing quicker as he worshipped your breasts, you wrapped your long slender fingers around his cock and started to stroke him. His cock felt hard and big in your small hand, making you even wetter for him. “I want more. I want you, all of you,” you told him breathless. “I want to be one with you, give myself to you. Burn up in a way that would make the Astrals jealous.”

Gladio couldn’t get enough of your body. Your sounds… damn, they were making him impossibly hard. And the way you boldly touched his erected almost had him losing control. He bit his lip, trying to calm himself down just a little bit, gasping onto your slightly sweaty skin. Seeing the slight perspiration, he leaned down and licked a clean line down your breasts, stopping down at your navel. He groaned in disappointment as his movements had you letting go of his swollen cock.

“Babe, we’re just getting started. And I gotta say - you taste so much better than coffee. You’re like a drug. Fuck… I need to taste you properly.” Gladio quickly maneuvered his way down south towards your core. He stared at it momentarily, licking his lips in anticipation of delving into his sweet treat. He watched your parted thighs quiver in anticipation, and he smirked at you.

“Look at you, legs spread wide for me - you think you’re ready for my cock? I don’t think so… I think you need some prep work first.” Gladio leaned forward towards your pussy and immediately lapped his flattened tongue firmly against your wet slit. He reveled in the debauched moan you let out at his action, as well as the way your hands immediately wound themselves into his hair, pulling him closer.

“Ah fuck Gladio!” you cried out as you tried to stay down and not sit up. Wiggling your hips against his mouth as he licked and sucked on you as if he knew every single one of your sweet spots.

“Yes you need to spread me babe, because damn, you’ll stuff me so full. Once I’ve had your cock on me, I’ll never want another man.” You panted as you tweaked and played with your breast. Locking eyes with him, you watched him eat you out like you were his last meal.

“I want to get you addicted of me and never leave me.” That was your biggest fear. Him leaving you. Never to see him smile at you. You weren’t fantastic, so many others wanted him, but right now, he wanted you.

He could feel your inner walls begin to spasm as he continued his sinful ministrations on your wetness. He was spurred on by your sounds as he chased at your orgasm. Gladio let out a low rumble of pleasure against your sensitive folds as you gushed into his mouth. Lapping all of your delicious essence up, he made his way back up your body before engaging you in a passionate lip lock. He hoped that you could taste your own deliciousness in his mouth.

Gladio ground his member down against your wet nether lips and moaned loudly at the pleasurable sensation. “Fuck, you’re so hot. I need to be inside you now. You’re so wet and ready for me… I’m going to fuck you so many ways, Y/N, that you’re going to be screaming my name well into the night. Are you ready? Are you ready for the ride of your fucking life?” Gladio’s fingers were back at your clit, stimulating it by pinching the swollen and sensitive little bud. Your high pitched moans shot straight down to his cock as he tried to control himself and not take you before he had your clear permission to do so. He was in a lust-filled haze, but Gladio was still a gentleman.

Your legs twitched and kicked because of what he was doing to you. Wiggling in his embrace as the tightness and heat increased inside of you. You massaged his scalp as you kissed him back, stroking your tongue against his as tasting yourself. Pulling back, you grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip against your folds, coating him in your juices.

“Yes I’m ready for you,” you purred as you looked deep in his amber eyes, pulling the tip into you and gasped in pleasure. The tip felt wide inside of you and knew the feeling would only get more intense as he would push more into you. You hoped you could take him all. “I want you to lose yourself in me,” you nibbled his jaw as you whispered those words. “Want you fill me up all the way, feel myself ripple around you. I want you to fill me with your cum till it leaks out of me.”

Gladio moaned in pleasure into your mouth as you took his hardness and rubbed the tip against your deliciously wet folds. Allowing himself to get lost in your touch, he submitted momentarily to your sensual ministrations at his jaw before he clenched his jaw in resolve and pinned you down by the wrists, your arms splayed on either side of your head as he grinned down like a predator at you.

“Your pussy’s so wet for my cock, Y/N. I’m going to make you scream until you lose your voice. I promise you this. I’ll fuck you on your back. I’ll fuck you on your hands and knees. I’ll fuck you from below… tonight I’m doing everything. There’s no turning back now.” Gladio practically hissed into your ear, appreciating your tiny moans as he slowly pushed his large erection into your tight hole.

He moaned along with you at how warm, wet, and absolutely beautiful you felt around him. Your silken warmth engulfed Gladio’s girthy cock and he let his head fall against your chest momentarily, slightly overwhelmed at the feeling of finally being inside of you. It had been the first time he’d felt so… complete with a woman. The first time he felt like there was nothing else he needed more than you.

You let out a small scream as you felt him push into you, his hands like iron restrains on your wrists as you could only spread your thighs wider and relax - accepting him inside of you. His dark words, his plans had you soaked with anticipation, coating his cock with a fresh coat of slickness which helped him push deeper into you. “Oh fuck oh fuck!” He was so big, it was almost too much. Almost painful. But so good too. Fingers and legs twitching in pleasure as he filled you up completely.

Feeling your legs spread wider around him, Gladio glanced at your face and noticed some discomfort. He pressed a soft kiss to your jaw and sighed softly against your hot skin. “You okay? Am I hurting you?” Gladio watched as you shook your head shakily. Nodding at you and maintaining eye contact, he pushed himself slowly down to the hilt so that his balls were pressing down on your skin.

Growling, Gladio’s grip on your arms loosened as he let his large palms trace the plains of your body, down to your waist. Gripping you firmly, Gladio grunted as he started to slowly pump in and out of your wet heat, loving the sensuous sounds you made at his every pleasurable movement.

“Don’t become any bigger because I don’t think I would be able to handle that…ah ah ah!” Your heart fluttered when he asked you if you were okay, it was more than okay. This was more than you wanted. You needed it. Your hips slowly started to roll with him. Making his moments easier on you but still moaned and gasped loudly.

Gladio smirked at your comment, undulating his hips in time with yours as he savoured the feeling of your velvet heat wrapped around his girth. Pulling you closer to himself, Gladio grunted into your ear as he moved with exertion. He noted the way your eyes fluttered beneath your closed eyelids as the pleasure became almost overwhelming, and he leaned down to delve his tongue sensually into your mouth, kissing you with all that he could muster as he pistoned in and out of you with reckless abandon.

“You feel so good babe, you don’t even know what you do to me… fuck - I want you to ride me. You up for that, babe?” Gladio glanced at you, slowing down slightly so that you could gather your wits to answer him coherently.

He wanted you to do what? His touch, the way he moved inside of you - hitting spots no one had ever managed to touch made you speechless. Muscles twitching as sweat covered our bodies. The smell of sex filling your senses. You managed to open your eyes and process what he asked of you. A little smirk appeared on your face, and you flipped him over, getting comfortable on his lap as he bucked into you. Hitting your cervix and making you shudder with pleasure.

His hands grabbed your hips tight enough to leave marks in the morning, and you wanted them. A physical reminder of what he had done to you. Pushing him down on the bed, you smirked at him and started to roll your hips sensually. “Like this baby?” you asked husky as you flexed your inner muscles around him. “You want me to ride you, slow…and easy?” You swirled your hips and smirked when his eyes rolled back in his head, the tendons in his throat pulled tight.

Gladio stared up at you as you moved up and down on his length, your inner thighs rubbing sensually against his sides as you moved oh-so-slowly on top of him. Gladio couldn’t help but let out an appreciative moan and the beautiful sight of you riding his dick with such confidence. Large, warm hands grasping tightly at your soft hips, he bucked up into you - smirking as your eyes fluttered closed at his movements.

“You like that, don’t you? You like my cock touching you and caressing you in places you couldn’t even imagine being stimulated. How are are you going to cum for me baby? Before I have you on your hands and knees, and take you from behind? How long can you bounce up and down on me before you come undone?” Gladio slid his hands up your torso and cupped your bouncing breasts, flicking and pinching your nipples - watching your amazing reactions with a sense of awe and incredible want.

You wanted to outlast him. Make him work for it. Show him that you would not come just because he said some sexy words, painting sinful images in your mind. “I can go on long after you’ve come twice in me,” you bluffed as you dragged your sharp nails over his nipple, smirking when he shuddered under you. His hands felt so large and rough on your breasts, easily handling your more than generous chest size.

Moving even slower, you tighten your inner muscles around his large cock - making the fit even snugger. Smirking when he let out a strangled moan as he rested his head back, the pulse in his throat throbbing. You leaned forward and bit his bottom lip just hard enough to make it sting. “You’re mine,” you murmured possessively but also a hidden vulnerability. No one was ever yours.

Gladio chuckled darkly as he bucked up against your movements above him. Hard. “You sure about that babe? I don’t know - your walls are already clenching down on my cock. You’re already close, aren’t you?” Gladio growled from deep within his chest as he felt your fingernails drag over his sensitive nipples. Taking a deep breath, Gladio pulled your hips against him harder as he responded with fervor to your rough kiss. Moaning yet again, unable to help his vocal expressions of pleasure, Gladio regarded you with his warm, hazy amber eyes. “I am yours. Always.”

“No no no, I’m not. No no.” You sobbed as you tried so hard, but when he thrusted even faster against your spot. You broke like a damn in the storm. Screaming out his name, your eyes rolled back as you shuddered on top of him. Juices rushing down his cock, as your walls fluttered around it. Unable to hear or feel anything than his touch. His body pressed against yours. See only his eyes staring back at me. “Gladio!”

Gladio pulled you down to his chest and held your face in his hands as he kissed you passionately, your tongues dancing together as he felt your love hole clamping delightfully around his hardness. Growling into the kiss, he bit your lip gentle before running his tongue over the bite, gently turning you onto your back in the process before rocking his hips forward again.

He let his large fingers wander to your ample breasts and he pinched them lightly, taking care not to overwhelm you as he did everything he could to prolong your orgasm. Pumping in and out of your slowly, he reveled in the way your silken walls clamped down around his thick cock. He held his breath, so as to not come there and then.

You were just so freaking amazing - so good around him. He couldn’t believe he had waited so long to have you. “Fuck, you’re so damn beautiful. I want to see you come for me over and over and over again. Will you sing my name for me again, sweetheart?”

You arched your back, sobbing in pleasure as your body slowly became oversensitive. Your clit throbbing painfully as you grabbed his arms for some support. Wiggling and rubbing against him like a cat in heat. Your eyes were a bit unfocused as you looked up at him. “Gladio…fuck, Gladio. I’ll do anything for you,” you murmured with a hot flush covering your body. “I want to feel you cum in me.”

Gladio growled at your words and snaked his hand down to rub roughly at your swollen clit. Staring right into your eyes as he worked his magic, his cock still touching you deep inside, he smirked. “What do you want to do for me babe? You want to get on your hands and knees for me? You want to beg me to take you from behind? Do you want to touch yourself for me while I pump you full of my seed?” he whispered into your ear, absolutely loving the delirious pleasure clearly written on your beautiful face.

You let out a little scream as your hips bucked sharply, before nodding rapidly. It felt horrible when he pulled out of you, but after you got on your hand and knees - raising your hips up to him, he slammed into you hard again. Making you scream into the pillows as he felt even bigger inside of you - pressing insistently against your cervix. “Please. Gladio. I need you. Oh fuck. Please. Please.” you sobbed and begged as you dodged the sheets.

Gladio grunted as he moved faster and harder against you, pulling you up so that you were now on your knees, your back leaning flush against his chest. His hand trailed down to your clit once again and pinched it, reveling in your sobs of pleasure as he toyed around with you. He loved your sounds. He loved the fact that he was the one inciting those sinful cries out of you. He wanted to hear more. So much more.

The Shield bit at the sensitive exposed column of your neck as he thrusted into you from behind, your fluttering walls around his cock driving him absolutely insane. “Fuck, how are you so perfect? How are you so damn perfect for me?” Gladio whispered breathily into your ear, biting gently at the shell of your ear before slowly licking and blowing on it.

You couldn’t stop moaning, probably his neighbours could hear how good he was fucking you. Driving you crazy with each touch he was giving you. He was so big and powerful behind you, his back pressed firmly against your. Taking his hand and showing him how you needed to be touched right now. Shuddering as the callous of his hands felt awesome on your sensitive clit. “I’m all yours,” you murmured back to him and clenched around his cock again. Wiggling my your back against him. “Gladio. Daddy please.” you blushed like crazy at the words that escaped your lips.

Gladio smirked against your skin, before nipping at the sensitive skin of your delicate neck. “Babe, are you going to cum? Do I make you feel that good?”

You mewled and dug your nails into his skin. Arching your head to the side to give him better access. “Yes, you make me feel so good.” You still tried to fight off your orgasm.

The feeling of you inner walls fluttering around his length almost drove Gladio insane. He wanted to feel you cum around him. And he wanted it now. Increasing his pace, Gladio pushed you back down into the sheets and manually raised your hips up so that your breasts were pushed up against the mattress. Your back curved up deliciously, exposing your pussy sinfully to him. Licking his lips, Gladio began to pound into rough and hard, throwing his head back and groaning as sweat trickled down his neck.

“Gladio! Gladio!” you screamed against the mattress as you moved back and forth on it because of the hard pounding he gave you, clawing the sheets for some kind of grip to stop moving and able to push back. “Fuck. Baby. Oh god. I’m going to come soon.” you sobbed as it almost hurt how good he was making me feel.

You managed to hook your feet on his thighs and pushed back against him, feeling him almost in your throat as he thrust into you so deeply. “Gladio!” you screamed when his hand reached down and tweaked your clit. Literally seeing stars as your eyes rolled back, air rushing out of your lungs, and your body vibrating with the power of the orgasm.

Gladio let out a feral grunt as your walls clamped around him. He didn’t relent, however, as he continued with his pace - rubbing your sensitive nub as you cried out for mercy. “You sound amazing. Keep saying my name. Keep calling out for Daddy.” Gladio gritted out, leaning over your soft body gently biting the skin at your smooth, sweaty shoulder.

“Daddy! Oh god Daddy. Your baby girl is about to come again!” you  winced but the pain felt so good. “Harder, Daddy Gladio!” He smacked your ass firmly, making the flesh jiggle as your nipples rubbed against the sheets. Your toes curling as breathing became harder. Your ears ringing, and you came again, clasping down so hard on his cock that he had trouble pulling out of you. Tears streaming down your cheeks.

Gladio moaned at your constricting tightness as he pulled out. He gently turned you over and pressed his lips against yours, kissing you gently as his hand travelled down to your wetness and gently massaged your sore opening. “Fuck babe… you came for Daddy, huh? You alright? Wanna take a break? I got a little carried away.” Gladio chuckled sheepishly into the crook of your neck.

You hissed softly as it was hyper sensitive, and your hips ached from the bruising grip he had previously on them. There were going to be bruises but it still felt so good. Your hands stroking the large expand of his back and pulled him closer, liking the way he covered you and the weight of him. “Nuhu. I’m fine, Daddy,” you murmured with a blush as your walls still spasmed because of the aftershocks.

Gladio’s eyebrows furrowed slightly at your reply. Though still incredibly aroused, especially with you calling him 'Daddy’, Gladio wasn’t an absolute beast. He gently kissed your brow and moved down your body, tracing his tongue down your damp skin, massaging your hip bones as he settled between your spread legs. Spreading your swollen and red pussy lips with his fingers, he gently blew at your opening, liking the way your hole twitched at the sensation.

You were still so sensitive to his ministrations. Seeing the remnants of your arousal, Gladio licked his lips and pressed a gently kiss against your clit, looking up at you with tender, hooded amber orbs. “Let me kiss it better baby.” Gladio moaned into your folds as he delved his tongue into your opening, gently rubbing at your swollen nub as he kissed your slow and intimate, loving the way you were already a writhing mess beneath him.

You couldn’t help but giggle as it felt good but also a bit tickling, his facial hair brushing against your sensitive skin. “Mmm, Daddy. You’re still aroused,” you whispered softly with a slight frown. Why hadn’t he come yet? Did he want to drag it out? You used your feet to stroke his sides, hands to massage his scalp gently and at times guided his face where you needed him the most at that moment. “So good daddy. You kiss me all better. I love your kisses.” You moved more, wiggling and lightly thrusting your hips.

Gladio smirked against your wetness as he lapped at you gently like a man dying of thirst. “Of course I’m aroused - look at you. Let me take care of you first. Get you really wet again so I can take you and come inside you. You want that? You want to have my cum inside you? Because I do babe, nothing could get me going more than the idea of coming inside you.” Gladio moaned into your folds, gently sucking at your outer lips before rubbing your immense wetness around your pussy. Dipping three of his fingers into your love hole, he pumped in and out momentarily before taking his fingers out and sucking on them - keeping his eyes on yours the entire time.

“Spread those legs wide babe - Daddy’s coming to take care of you properly now.” Gladio winked at you playfully, settling himself between your thighs and rubbing his huge, hard erection against your folds teasingly. He waited to see what you would do. Would you take his teasing? Or would you take matters into your own hands? Either way - both ideas made him groan with desire. He’d never been so desperate to have any other woman. Six, you were special.

You played with your nipples the whole time he was sucking and licking you. Edging him on with the lewd sounds you made as you wanted him know without a doubt what he made you feel. Closing your eyes, you enjoyed the teasing as you prepared myself to feel him inside of you again. But soon you grew frustrated. You spread your legs wide for him before grabbing his cock, too much to properly wrap your fingers around it and stroked him rapidly. “Stop teasing me daddy! I want you in me now!” you ordered him sharply.

Hearing your need, Gladio immediately thrust into your tightness, grunting as he almost came right there and then. He pistoned in and out of you at a rapid pace, holding your legs down to the mattress, bending your legs to spread you wide and make you entirely vulnerable for him as he took you deep and hard.

Your whimpers and needy moans coaxed out his impending orgasm, and Gladio came with a shout, thrusting in and out as your walls clenched around him as he spurt his warm seed into you. Trailing one of his large hands up your body, Gladio leaned down over you and pulled you into a sensual kiss, his tongue prodding into your mouth and languidly wrestling with yours as he slowly rode his orgasm out inside your clenching walls. Pulling away, Gladio could only think of one thing to say. “I love you.”

Tears of joy rolled down your cheek as you felt even better than he had made you orgasm twice. Hugging him close to you, you rubbed your cheek against his and mewled happily. “I love you ok? Gladio. For so long already,” you whispered as you were all limp and sated. Feeling so stuffed inside of you but it was a good feeling. Kissing him back soft and sweetly, your tongue moving against his as you shivered in his arms.

Pulling away from your intoxicating lips, Gladio noticed the tears that slipped from your eyes. He pressed kisses on your tear tracks and wiped them away, smiling tenderly at you. Without warning, he got up from on top of you and scooped you up in his strong arms, chuckling dorkily when you let out a yelp of protest.

“Come on - into the shower! I promise, we’re just cleaning up. Then we can… um, have some coffee. For real this time. You can show me how to use the machine because honestly Y/N, I have no idea,” Gladio muttered, pressing a kiss to your temple as he carried you to the shower.

You pressed your thighs together so you wouldn’t leak all over his floor, you laughed hearty and planted a big smooch on his cheek. “I’ll teach you how to make coffee so you wouldn’t have to steal Ignis’ ebony,” you drawled amused and lightly nibbled on his earlobe to tease him.

He groaned so deliciously but got his revenge by putting you down and turning on the cold water right over you. You screeched and tried to climb up his body to get away, but he held you close and turned on the warm water. “Hey! Not fair!” you grumbled amused as you hugged him, your legs still weak and sore.

Gladio chuckled at your antics, loving the way you liked to stick close to him. He wrapped his muscular arms around you and held you close under the stream of water, just standing there and reveling in your presence. He almost couldn’t believe the happenings of the past hour. It had been so raw, so sensual, so fun… and so loving all at the same time.

Gladio’s hand trailed down between your thighs and gently coaxed your legs apart to clean the mess he’d made there. “Don’t get any ideas babe - this is completely innocent.” Gladio smirked despite his words. Purposefully brushing his thumb against your clit, he stared up at you, his hair wet and dripping and his warm amber eyes staring up at you with absolute devotion

“Oh yeah. So innocent. I believe that when you stop smirking or….ah fuck!” you whimpered in pleasure when he brushed against your clit. By the Astrals, that man had stamina that bordered the insane. You would need a wheelchair some day soon cuz he is destroying you. Nuzzling your face against his warm wide chest, you grabbed a washcloth and cleaned his cock. “Don’t get any ideas babe, this is completely innocent,” you purred as you stroked him.

Gladio barely let out an amused chuckle before he was moaning at your ministrations. He barely stopped himself from bucking into your grip as he hardened in your hand once again. Growling low in his throat, Gladio lifted you up and wound your legs around his waist before wasting no time with slamming you against the tiled wall and fucking you right there under the stream of the shower.

Your moans drove him to move faster, to finish quicker. You drove him crazy and he wanted you to know the consequences of that. A part of him knew that you were going to be sore and unable to move the next morning without limping, but another more feral part of him loved the idea of people knowing exactly whose cock had been stuffed inside his girl’s pussy all night long.

You  screamed in pleasure as you grabbed his shoulders firmly for some grip. Truly, you had been just teasing him but not that you complained. Chanting his name, you felt him spread your walls so violently and hard. He didn’t allow you a moment to relax or breathe.

“Mmm fuck yes. Oh yes right there.” you hissed as he kept hitting your spot and his pelvis rubbed your clit hard. “Not going to last.” you warned him as you were still sensitive from the previous orgasms that had wrecked your body. Managing to lower your hand to fondle his balls.

He moaned sensually under the rivulets of warm water as you caressed his balls. Pumping in and out of your harder, Gladio smirked against your damp skin as you cried out your orgasm. He came shortly after, his eyelids fluttering shut as your inner walls continued to clamp down around him.

Panting, Gladio pressed soft kisses to your collarbone and neck as he let you down gently and held you by the waist, his hands sliding down to the juncture between your legs and cleaning you up quickly lest he started something again. “Sorry - got a little carried away babe. You good?”

You let out a shaky laugh as you leaned against him, a bit dizzy because of the intense rough coupling he had started almost out of the blue. “Oh I’m very very fine.” You mewled and nuzzled his chest while your hands petted his firm back. “I won’t be able to sit normally tomorrow as I’ll be all sore.” You looked up at him, licking your lips and finished cleaning him as well.

Fuck, he was just beyond gorgeous. But that large heart of his was what had made you fall for him. You were a bit scared of the future though. He was the Shield. His first priority was Noctis. Not you.

Gladio grew quiet as he cleaned both you and himself off under the warm water. Pressing a simple kiss to your forehead, Gladio held your hand and helped you out of the shower, wary of your wobbly legs. Seeing your struggle to move, Gladio gently lifted you into his strong arms and held you close to his chest, staring straight ahead and averting your gaze as he entered the bedroom again.

After settling you and himself down in the sheets, Gladio held you close and let out a shaky sigh. “Look babe, I’m not going to be that romantic guy who tells you I’ll drop everything for you. I have a duty to the Crown. And I adore the fact that you know that. But sweetheart… when I’m with you - I don’t want to be reminded of all that destiny bullshit. I don’t ever want to think of dying without seeing you in front of my eyes before my last breath leaves me. I can’t… it’s too hard to fathom,” Gladio said, his voice uncharacteristically quiet as he twirled a lock of your damp hair around his finger.

You stayed quiet as you listened to his words, stroking his chest as your heart squeezed. “I don’t expect it from you,” you told him honestly. “It’s not who you are and I always admired and supported your duty to the Crown. I know it won’t be easy and we will probably argue about this a few times. But I love you, I want to create a place for you where you can relax and can be Gladio. Just Gladio. Not the Shield or the Amicitia Heir. Just my Gladio. As long as I know you love me, you talk with me and don’t shut me out, I can handle any storm that comes out way.”

Gladio let out a shuddering breath as the emotion of the moment got to him. He turned to you and buried his face against your soft breast and cried silently - out of happiness, out of helplessness, and out of anger. Clinging to you, he took comfort in the way you held his head close, the way you whispered sweet nothings into his ear… the way you just let him be.

Drawing away from you, Gladio stared deep into your eyes, his eyes red-rimmed from his bout of tears. It had been a while since he’d allowed himself to cry. It felt… good. He felt safe with you. “Ah, sorry… this is embarrassing - I guess I was just holding that in for a long time.” He grunted softly, smiling sadly but sheepishly.

“Didn’t I just say I want to create a place where you can be just you? That means that you can cry as well. I cannot imagine the pressure that’s on you. The duties you have to juggle and responsibilities towards everyone.” He had been groomed his whole life to be Noctis’ shield. Did he even had the chance to be just a boy? Just be Gladio?

He had always been someone’s protector and it ached that he couldn’t be just him most of the time. It meant the world to you that he dared to cry. You cupped his face and kissed his tears away adoringly. “Cry when you need to. I’ll hold you.” you pulled back and rubbed your nose against his. “All I want is for you to come home to me.”

Gladio chuckled as you rubbed noses with him - his heart swelling with warmth. He felt incredibly complete with you. He felt like he wasn’t just a man to be ogled, but someone who could be taken care of. Pulling you close, Gladio sighed into your sweet smelling hair. “Babe… I’ll always come back to you. I can’t imagine anywhere else I feel more complete than in your arms -” Gladio paused mid-sentence, grunting a little in slight confusion.

“Hmm… I feel like I’m quoting a romance book I read a few weeks ago. It was really good!” Gladio glanced at you, his eyes twinkling as he settled into bed beside you, resting his head against your shoulder and speaking in soft rumbles. “Everyone thinks it’s weird that I read so much, but I like to get lost in the stories people write. It’s like I’m reading into their souls, and I think that’s an incredible privilege. Don’t you agree, Y/N?”

You couldn’t help but giggle as you hugged him closer, combing your fingers through his thick hair. “I wanna read that book. Yes I think so too. I love getting lost in a book and the world in it.” He found you so often with your nose stuffed in a book. Having met in the Citadel Library. “I don’t think it’s weird that you read so much. I love it. Love it so much. It was also one of the things that attracted me to you.” You became quiet for a moment as you massaged the back of his neck, happy to have him in your arms.

“I always put a bit of my soul in my writing.” you gasped and clasped your hand over your mouth as you never told him you wrote - a lot. More than you read. Blushing scarlet as he had been the inspiration of some of the….r rated stories….and in real life his moves were even better than you could have imagined.

Gladio’s warm amber eyes widened in pleasant surprise at your confession. He didn’t know you were a writer! “Babe, that’s amazing! Can I read something you’ve written some time?” He noticed the alarm on your face, and he chuckled quietly. “Only if you’re comfortable with me reading your stuff - no pressure. It would be really awesome though!”

You  grunted and mewled as you wiggled lower, buried your face against his chest. Cheeks burning with embarrassment. “It’s horrible stuff! Oh Astrals. Oh Astrals. It’s most self indulged…porn stuff.” you muttered out your part so softly as your ears burned. His reaction was lovely but Astrals, you didn’t want to think you were some kind of freak!

Gladio grinned at your adorable reaction, pulling away from you teasingly so that he could see your blushing face. “Oh, come on! Now I really want to read your stuff! What’s is about? I’ve read a few eroticas and they’re usually pretty hilarious- but hot at the same time. Tell me!” Gladio laughed as you continued to squirm in embarrassment.

It was funny - in the past women had always treated him almost like a fuck toy. Someone to use and then just walk away from. But with you, he wanted to share everything - laughs, tears, happiness and angst. Everything. Gladio continued to chuckle as he pressed kisses to the crown of your head, tickling your ribs gently. “Y/N, come on!”

You squealed and tried to wiggle away but he tossed his muscular leg over yours and held you in place. His handsome face smiling down at you and stealing kisses from you to coax you into showing them to him. “Fine fine fine fine fiiiiine!” You gave up and he let you go. You hung out of the bed, squeaking when he playfully tapped your ass.

He smirked innocently at you as you shot him an amused glare. After you grabbed your phone, you snuggled back against him and pulled up the app saved your stories. Pulling up one of the better ones up - based on him being a werewolf - you shyly handed over the phone. Then you rolled onto your stomach and buried your face into the pillow as you were so embarrassed. He was going to think you’re a freak!

Gladio took in your masterful words with wide eyes, a proud smirk forming on his lips as he read of your descriptions of him. Pulling you close and tilting your head up by the chin, Gladio kissed you long and deep. Pulling away, he winked at you playfully as he wound his free arm around you and grabbed your ass. “You have a pretty high opinion of this muscle head, don’t you?” he jested.

You melted as you massaged his chest like a cat kneading a pillow, wiggling against him as he was so warm and big. Your perfect heater as you always felt cold. Blushing as you suddenly imagined him mounting you and taking me in the ass - stop it you horny monkey! “Any and all similarities with real life people or places are a mere coincidence!” You giggled as your face felt so hot from all the blushing. But seeing him not freak out and apparently enjoying your work, it means a lot to you.

“Yeah, sure babe. Whatever you say.” Gladio picked up on the lustful glint in your eyes and raised his eyebrows teasingly. “What? Can’t control yourself? I can go for one more round before bed babe. What do you need? My cock?” Gladio squeezed your ass again, his eyes narrowing with lust as he took in your reaction. “You want this big cock in your tight little ass, Y/N?”

You panted softly as you watched him with big eyes. It was such a damn turn on for you when he got all dominate and naughty like this. Making you melt like butter and wanting to submit like a good little girl. “How can I control myself when my sexy boyfriend is sexy and dominate and rough.” The last part came out like a loud moan as he massaged your ass firmly. “You can have me any way you like. I’m your naughty little girl.”

Gladio growled and seized you by the arms, playful boyfriend gone, and dominant boyfriend stepping in. Flipping you over, Gladio raised your ass up so you were kneeling on your knees with your face and breasts pressed against the bed. Parting your ass cheeks, Gladio immediately leaned down and intimately kissed your tight hole, tracing circles around it with his wet oral muscle.

He reveled in your sweet moans as his fingers reached to your front and fondled your wet pussy lips. Taking some of the natural lubricant from there, he coated two of his fingers with the love liquid and pressed them firmly against your tight, yet yielding ring of muscle. “Fuck babe - so tight. You want Daddy to destroy your ass with his cock, don’t you? You wanted that this whole time.”

Your body shook with shock but also overwhelming pleasure, leaking like a faucet and the smell filling the room. Call you a slut but this was fucking hot. You bit your lip so hard you could almost taste the coppery taste of blood. You hadn’t expect he would just go for it, unashamed and very enthusiastically if you may say so.

“Yes daddy. No one has ever been in my ass before. It’s all yours. I saved it for you.” you mewled with a blush as you pushed back against his thick fingers. Much bigger than your own or toys you’d used in the past.

Gladio smirked at your willingness, his head soaring at how much you trusted him to treat you right. Fingers scissoring your tight ring of muscle, Gladio spat onto your hole and used the new wetness to slip in another finger. He moaned at how tight you were around his fingers, and couldn’t help but wonder how pounding into your ass would feel around his thick cock.

“Gladio. Fuck your fingers. Oh god, why is everything of you so big!” you teased him husky as you made yourself relax, accepting his ministrations as you rocked against at him. Your walls clenching and unclenching as you felt empty in your vagina but stuffed in your ass. Thinking how it would feel if he put a dildo in you while fucking your ass. You’d probably pass out.

Gladio chuckled darkly, removing his fingers gently from your opening when he felt like you were wet and stretched out enough. Lining his hard, thick cock up against your tight ring of muscle, Gladio pushed forward , pressing kisses up your spine as he grunted at your tightness. “Fuck… you’re amazing Y/N.”

Tears appeared in your eyes as he was so fucking big. It almost was painful as he pushed all the way into you, but so good. Gasping for breath as you tried to relax. “Oh God, Gladio.” you gasped as your eyes rolled back, juices running down your thighs. “Fuck, you truly are in possession of a behemoth dick!” Grabbing his hand and squeezed it as you tried to think, focus, but it was so overwhelming.

Grasping your hand in his larger one, he gently bit your trembling shoulder before sucking the bite tenderly, leaving a fresh bruise in his wake. Slowly sliding out of you, he groaned before pushing back in shallowly. Squeezing your hand, he relinquished his grasp and immediately found your still-sensitive clit, and began to toy with it- moaning into your ear along with you as he pumped himself in and out of your tightness. Your entrance was like hot velvet and he wanted MORE. “Fuck… let me know… if this is too much babe.”

“It’s never too much. Never. I need more. I’m yours. Do with my body what you want. Please.” You submitted to him as you wiggled and rocked your hips. The sounds you made would fit in a porn. The sensations different from having him deep in your heat. But just as pleasurable and mind boggling. You turned your head and kissed him roughly, stroking your tongue against his as his chest pressed against your back.

It was like a string snapped within Gladio as your lips made contact with his in a rough kiss. He bit at your bottom lip, enjoying the little yelp you let ou t- and increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. You felt amazing around him, and Gladio could feel his inhibitions leave him as your tight heat hugged his cock of-so-deliciously.

Groaning sexily in your ear, Gladio fucked your ass hard and fast, pinching your clit roughly and delving his thick fingers into your pussy. He reveled in your loud moans and mewls, pumping his fingers in your wet heat in tandem with his thrusts into your tight ass.

“You dirty little whore- you like being filled up both ways, huh? All you need is a cock in your mouth and the whole picture would be complete huh? Dream-fucking-come true.” Gladio growled into your ear as his thrusts became erratic. He was incredibly close. He just wanted you to cum first.

“Yes. Yes I’m your dirty little whore.” You gasped as it became more difficult to speak. Your mind only wanting to focus to the hard thrusts of his cock and fingers. “Gladio…I….fuck…yes…uh–uh…Uh! Ah ah! Fuck! Yes! Aha!” you saw only stars as you screamed so loudly, your voice breaking as juices squirted out of you.

Soaking your thighs and Gladio’s. Everything tightening so hard, as the ball in your stomach exploded. The pleasure so crazy. Your mind became dizzy and you collapsed onto the bed. Barely able to breathe as you felt like you was about to pass out. Muscles twitching and body shaking. Feeling him still fuck your ass good as you listened dazed to his grunts and shouts.

Gladio snarled your name as he came inside of you, his large body covering yours and filling your behind with thick cum. You grunted lightly as he collapsed on top of you, squeezing the last bit of air out of you. But it felt nice as well, his body so warm and protective.

You whimpered when Gladio seemed to realise that his body was crushing yours and pulled out of you. “No, stay,” you begged weakly, and heard him chuckle tiredly - pressing kisses on your shoulder. His hands lightly massaged your lower back, easing the soreness that the wild physical activities had created.

“I will be right back,” he murmured against your skin, and you felt a bit colder when he fully pulled away. Your eyes closed, and you curled up a bit. Feeling his sticky cum trickling out of your ass. Gladio soon returned and used moist napkins to clean you up, wiping the sweat off your body. “Drink something,” he told you softly as he moved you onto your back.

Sighing deeply, you listened to him as you had to admit - you felt a bit thirsty. Your cheeks felt flushed as he smiled down at you. Waiting for you to finish your drink. After you had finished the whole glass, he placed it on the bedside table and got back in bed with you.

“Sleep, we talk in the morning. You look exhausted.” He sounded smug, but you didn’t have the energy or real want to scold him for it. He had deserved the smugness after the wild ride you had taken you. Wrapping your arms around him, you buried your face against his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. “I love you, Gladio,” you managed to still tell him as exhaustion dragged you under. A smile curving your lips when you heard him return the sentiment, and you fell into a peaceful slumber - held safe in his arms.


End file.
